


It Doesn't Mean Anything To Me

by Crazyaniknowit



Series: I Don't Care But I Do [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M, One-Sided Sheith - Freeform, a new crack ship has been born, and I'm sitting at the bow tootin it's horn, impersonal sex on both parts, keith is frustrated and deals with his needs, kind of hate sex, not in the best way mind you, or is it????, they are both 16-17 here, toward the end, tumblr and twitter are to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: How did they even get here? Well, Keith knew how. It just...didn't seem plausible. But he was weary and horny and it seemed like a good idea at the time to grab the lapels of James' uniform and snog that fucking smirk off his face.





	It Doesn't Mean Anything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD!!! THE TRUE RIVAL SHIP.
> 
> You can blame twitter for this.

Ask Keith a week ago and he would have decked you for even thinking it was possible. But honestly this might as well happen. Why the hell not? 

 _This_ was James Griffin scrambling to pull his belt off while Keith tugged his lower lip between his teeth and bit down,  _hard_. James shot him a glare from under his bangs and tugged his head back with a sharp yank to his raven locks. Keith let him, biting his lip to muffle the moan bubbling out of his throat as James licked and bit and suckled at his neck. 

How did they even get here? Well, Keith knew  _how_. It just...didn't seem plausible. But he was weary and horny and it seemed like a good idea at the time to grab the lapels of James' uniform and snog that fucking  _smirk_ off his face. James was as surprised as him but they still ended up locked inside the nearest source of semi-privacy: a closet. 

"Don't leave any marks." Keith warned, and James snorted before he latched onto his neck and sucked harder. Keith jolted, disrupting the rhythm of their canting hips. He growled and reached his hands up into James’ hair to pull him away, "You son of a bi-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence because James was recapturing his lips and sliding his hands beneath the belt of his trousers. He cupped his ass and squeezed hard, tongue delving into his mouth and Keith was almost tempted to bite it in retaliation. 

 _Almost_.

James hesitated, and Keith blinked the daze away when fingers were suddenly probing at his mouth instead of another pair of lips. He bit his lip before he took them in, keeping eye contact and suckling slowly. James watched with pupils blown wide, breath growing harsh as Keith laved his tongue luxuriously over the digits. It didn't mean anything to Keith. This was borne out of frustration and suppressed desires that needed to be taken out on something. Or  _someone_ rather. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it...

James pulled his fingers away and Keith kept his eyes closed when he swept them down into the cleft of his ass and pressed and massaged at the tight ring of muscle there. He might have objected but at this point he just...he was  _tired_ and he didn't  _care_. He pressed against the touch, heaving a sigh as the wet fingers slipped inside just barely. It wasn't really enough - just spit - James had to know that. 

It seemed he did. James promptly grew frustrated with his lack of progress, and Keith stumbled against the wall when his support left him to dig in his pockets for his wallet. Keith raised a brow at the tiny packet, and James only shrugged. "Gotta be prepared." he said, gesturing to the foil packet that accompanied it in his wallet. 

Keith had to admit it was smart of him, and he didn't comment on it, just reached for James' belt buckle and made quick work of it so he could shove his Garrison uniform aside and get to his pants. James returned his newly slicked fingers to work and Keith huffed out a sharp breath as he started thrusting them and scissoring him open. He let his head thunk back against the wall while he curled his fist around James' cock and gave lazy tugs, making him grunt and pant against Keith's neck while he licked at his pulse point. 

"Turn around." James murmured, and Keith tightened his grip on his cock momentarily, swiping his thumb over the crown to gather the little bead of precum there and swirling it around for a torturous second before he complied. James pulled Keith's pants down and he braced himself on his forearms against the wall, James applied a little more lube before he was tearing the other packet open and rolling the condom on. He tugged Keith’s hips against his own, thrusting once or twice into the crease of his cheeks and then guiding himself to his entrance. 

Keith's breath hitched at the near-burn as James inched his way inside. It was almost painful, but it was  _good_. It was what he  _needed_ , and he rocked back onto his length with a stuttering moan. 

"Y'good?" 

Keith hung his head, "Don't talk. Just fuck me." he demanded, and James was silent, unmoving for almost too long before he began to do just that. Keith immediately began rolling his hips and panted breathy moans against the wall, eyes screwed shut and imagining. Imagining maybe a thicker cock pistoning inside him, maybe a bigger man and maybe a deeper voice rasping encouragements at his ear. He threw his head back, biting his lip to hide the whimper from James. 

 _Fuck_. It was hard to stop thinking about it once he started. Even as James tugged at his hair his mind's eye kept flashing him grey eyes and a warm smile. Even when James wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts he was thinking of bigger hands and what  _he_ might sound like ragged and breathless. Keith reached back to grab at James' hips, pulling him into harder, faster thrusts. He was close, so close. It was obvious from the moans that backed every breath, the desperation in his movements, the sweat trickling down his back. 

God he was  _right there_! Right on the precipice and he could only wonder what he would say. What would he say to bring him over the edge? What would he  _do?_  

James changed his angle and brushed over that spot and-

Oh _fuck!_

He tipped over the edge and it was like stars burst, like lightning crackled down his spine. He'd never come so  _hard_ , it made his back ache and his knees quiver as they threatened to give out. If it weren't for the wall and the hand steadying his hip he might have. 

"Nnng!  _Shiro_..." he moaned into the dark space, too loud to even pretend it didn't happen. 

James registered it belatedly and gradually went still, panting against his back and hands twitching where they gripped onto his hip and his cock. Keith hung his head, resting against the wall and panting while he berated himself for it. 

"Did you just...?" 

Keith ignored him. He dragged his hand over his face and blinked at the sting of tears because what the  _fuck_ was he  _doing_? He moved away, grimacing at the pull on his insides as James slipped free - easily as he had gone soft. Keith hid his eyes behind his bangs and pulled his pants back up, buttoning them meticulously and listening to James do the same, albeit slower, still panting, maybe even a little more raggedly than he should be. Keith gathered his overshirt and didn't bother buckling it in place as he made to leave. He did pause before the door though, hand on the knob, and he glanced to the side, not looking at James but seeing his frame in his hair-shrouded periphery. 

"This didn't happen." he rasped. 

The deafening silence neither confirmed nor denied that James' would comply with his words, but he left anyway. It was mean and it was even a little cruel but he couldn't...he just  _couldn't_ deal with that right now.

After all...it didn’t mean anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually made myself really like James by writing this to be honest. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr(Crazyaniknowit) or Twitter(@Crazyaniknowit)


End file.
